cyclingofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jak Wilson
Master Jak Wilson is a divisional cyclist who rides for the divisional cycling team Cambridge Cycling Club UK. Wilson is very successful in divisional cycling and is hoping to turn professional in the beginning of the 2014 cycling season. Wilson started his career on the road for Cambridge Cycling Club UK, and although is continuing on the road, has added track cycling to his disciplines within the sport of cycling. Life so far At the age of 5 years old, Wilson met his great uncle, former professional cyclist Harry Wilson, for the first time ever. This began Wilson's love for cycling. Wilson got into cycling very quickly, and by the age of 6 years old got his first ever road racing bike as a birthday present. Harry Wilson said "the moment Jak first pedalled a road racer, I think we all knew from the look in his eyes that he was in love with cycling and that he wanted to earn millions as a professional cyclist in the future." At the age of 11 years old, Wilson was spotted by a talent scout from Cambridge Cycling Club UK while he was out on a bike ride, and he was signed onto the team ready for the 2010 season. Wilson's best cycling season so far was the 2012 season. In the 2012 season, he won the 2012 CYP Challenge Classic in January, and then went onto win the 2012 British Divisional Championships in June. His highlight of the 2012 season, however, is when he became the first British rider and the youngest ever rider to win the CYP Challenge. Personal life Wilson has not spoken of any relationships, so we are to presume that he is not in a relationship. He lives in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, where he moved when he was 6 years old after living in Alicante, Spain, for 5 years after having been born and living in Manchester for 1 year. Wilson speaks fluent Spanish as he is half English and half Spanish. He is a well-know fan of the British punk rock band The Clash, owns many of their albums and singles, and has a Joe Strummer style haircut. He supports Team Sky Pro Cycling, and supports two football teams, one for both of his nationalities, with his English team being Manchester City and his Spanish team being FC Barcelona. Famous Quotes In an interview on Wednesday 2nd January 2013, Master Jak Wilson answered a question "what do you think about sport?" with: "Sports is all about sacrifice and victory. To be a sportsperson you have to love your sport. Not just love it, but be in love with it. You have to be committed to your sport. You sacrifice many things to be a sportsperson. I sacrifice my time with friends for cycling, I sacrifice parts of my education for sports, and I sacrifice a lot of my family life and family time for cycling, because cycling is my sport, and I'm proud of my sport." In an interview on Tuesday 22nd January 2013, Master Jak Wilson answered a question "what do you think about your own personality?" with: "I think I'm quite a dark person. I don't really give a shit about anyone and anything. I care about a few people, and those people know who they are because I like them. There's one guy I particularly fucking hate. His name is David Cameron and he's unfortunately the British prime minister." He was then asked the question "are you proud to call yourself British?" to which he answered with: "No, not at all. The only really good thing about Britain is cycling. Team GB are the best national cycling team out there at the moment, and Team Sky are the best UCI WorldTour team out there at the moment, but other than cycling, I completely detest Britain and the political leadership of the country, as well as the monarchy. If Labour were in charge of the country and the royal family were ceased of their position then Britain would be a better country. The only royal family I like is the television programme." Nationalities Wilson has 5 nationalities due to his parents, grandparents and other ancestors in his family's history. His five nationalities are British, Spanish, Jamaican, Indonesian and Vietnamese. 'British' Wilson is British from his mother's father. 'Spanish' Wilson is Spanish from his father's father. 'Jamaican' Wilson is Jamaican from his mother's mother (who is half Jamaican and half Indonesian). 'Indonesian' Wilson is Indonesian from his mother's mother (who is half Indonesian and half Jamaican). 'Vietnamese' Wilson is Vietnamese from his father's mother. Musical Interests Wilson is a very well-known fan of British punk rock band The Clash, as well as reggae singer Bob Marley, and ska artists such as Desmond Dekker & The Aces, The Beat, The Selecter and so on, as well as other bands like Madness. Role Models Wilson has a lot of role models, and is probably a lot of people's role model. His role models include Jamaican runner and sprinter Usain Bolt, as well as Bolt's fellow Jamaican runner and Sprinter Yohan Blake. He also looks up to Braldey Wiggins, Mark Cavendish, Chris Froome, Jonathan Tiernan-Locke and many more cyclists when it comes to cycling. In music his role models include Joe Strummer, Paul Weller, Bob Marley, Desmond Dekker and many more. Famous bike rides Master Jak Wilson has done many solo and team bike rides that have become famous in history. His most famous bike ride to date was a solo bike ride from Rocky Point (the most eastern town of Jamaica) to Negril (the most western town of Jamaica) which took him 16 hours of non-stop cycling, however he did keep hydrated. He also does many "death-defying" stunts, with his most dangerous stunt yet being a jump over one of the world's widest rivers, which is in Porto, Portugal. He successfuly made the jump (if he didn't he would be dead) however upon landing buckled his front wheel and broke his arm.